Tнαик уσυ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Molesto, inmaduro y engreído pero, ¿además creyendo que estaba al borde de la muerte por un simple resfriado? Definitivamente, sólo aquel novato podía llegar a ese extremo por querer cumplir un simple capricho.::...::Humanizado::...::¡Soborno a RG1998!::..


**Disclaimer: Cars** no **me pertenece; la canción referente es de Dido y... esto es sin fines de lucro, y todo eso~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Y más rápido de lo que creía, esto salió por sí sólo...** _ **sólo que con un título random ya que, con la canción que 'me inspiré' no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa, el título provisional quedaba para otro plot y... el que quedó fue el mejor que encontré para relacionarlo... sin razón alguna**_ **x3.**

 **»** **RG1998: _Hope u like it~! Y que cumpla cualquier cosa semi inocente que hayas pensado que podía acabar siendo_ ¬v¬7.**

 **»** **Advertencia &** **Aclaración: Algo slash, humanizado  & post-Cars... además de algo de OoC (para que el poco fluff que hay pudiese fluir uvu).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **T**_ _hank_ _ **y**_ _ou._

* * *

 _My tea's gone cold. I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all…  
_ _The morning rain clouds up my Windows and I can't see at all,  
_ _and even if I could, it'd all be gray, but your picture on my Wall  
_ _it reminds me that it's not so bad…  
_ _It's not so bad._

* * *

— **H** ablo en serio. _Esta vez sí creo que veo la luz, como si me estuviese llamando…_

Doc volvió a rodar los ojos, estando de pie a un lado del muchacho y manteniendo los brazos cruzados al escuchar otra variación de esa misma frase por enésima vez.

—Ya te lo dije, niño. Tú te lo buscaste —recriminó por enésima vez él, opacando así el ruidoso estornudo del rubio.

— ¿Así tratas a alguien que está al borde de la muerte? —Replicó dramáticamente Lightning, de forma tan nasal y con los ojos tan cristalizados que hacía pensar que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar por el tono usado por Doc—. Viejo, está bien que yo lo haga, pero tú…

— ¿Yo qué?

Salvándose de responder gracias a otro gran estornudo, el menor giró sobre el sofá para darle la espalda… no sin antes taparse hasta la cabeza con la manta que su jefe de mecánicos le había cedido cuando, prácticamente, el #95 no hacía más que quejarse del frío extremo que sentía.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? —Raramente, se escuchó como un sincero pedido—. Si muero, no quiero estar peleado contigo…

—Novato, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te vas a morir por tener un insignificante resfriado? —Insistió Doc, tratando de llamar su atención, mas no lo consiguió por mucho tiempo; Lightning apenas había bajado la manta para verlo por encima del hombro, expresando bastante asombro, y luego había vuelto a esconderse de forma infantil—. Además, tienes tiempo para recomponerte para tu próxima carrera. No es nada como para preocuparse demasiado —agregó en otro intento que fue ignorado.

—Tengo frío y calor al mismo tiempo, estoy sudando cada tanto y… sin mencionar que luzco horrible —gimoteó y, por el movimiento que hizo, el de lentes creyó que se estaba tallando uno de los ojos—. _¡Horrible, yo, Lightning McQueen!_

—A estas alturas, estoy empezando a dudar que sepas que la gente, por lo general, se suele enfermar a menudo…

— ¡Pero no las superestrellas como yo! —Entonó del mismo modo aunque, al menos, ya había recuperado partes de sus fuerzas para sentarse de pronto en el sofá y mirarle con el entrecejo apenas fruncido—. Para empezar: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que enfermaste tú, Doc?

Ignorando la mirada acusadora —y lo bastante irritada como para dificultar aún más lo poco que tomaba en serio al muchacho cuando estaba fuera de la pista—, el Hornet trató de recordar, pero le era relativamente difícil, y no precisamente por la edad, como habría pensado Lightning de haber notado el detalle.

—Soy un caso diferente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una especie de legendario inmortal?

Enarcando una ceja, el de cabello azulado esperó a que el de ojos celestes agregara algo más para tratar de corregir aquella absurda acusación. Sin embargo, al pasar los segundos bajo ese pequeño duelo de miradas —en el cual el menor no parecía tener idea de estar participando—, terminó por suspirar con pesadez.

—Soy médico —explicó con naturalidad, creyendo que eso tendría que bastarle al #95 para darse cuenta a qué se refería pero, _para su_ _sorpresa,_ eso no pasó—. Sé cómo cuidarme para no terminar enfermo.

— ¿Y no me lo dijiste antes porque…?

No. Simplemente, _el rubio no podía estar hablando en serio._ Aún enfermo, nadie podía ser tan _…_ tan… _voluble_ , además de ingenuo.

— ¿Cuál parte? ¿La que soy un doctor o…?

—La otra, obviamente —cortó, rodando los ojos con obviedad y un ademán con su mano derecha—. Prácticamente, fuiste el autor intelectual de un crimen muy grave —apuntó lo más serio que pudo hasta que el goteo de su roja nariz le hizo reconsiderar el mantener su postura o limpiarse con uno de los tantos pañuelos que tenía a su alrededor… durante cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Dejarás de decir tonterías para que pueda darte tu medicina de una vez? —cuestionó con cansancio cuando al fin Lightning decidió limpiarse y, de paso, taparse la inflamada y reseca nariz.

—Le estás diciendo "tontería" a un gran sacrificio que hice por ti.

Ante el nuevo melodrama, Doc sólo decidió ignorarlo y, haciendo sus piernas a un lado, se acomodó en el sofá para acercarse de una vez a él.

—Si estuviste practicando toda la noche para mejorar mi tiempo en la vuelta que rodea al Monte de Willy, fue únicamente por voluntad tuya.

— ¡Dijiste que podría usar tu chaqueta de _The Fabulous Hudson Hornet_ cuando lo lograra!

Por más de que encontró algo _adorable_ el que el rubio se esforzara por defenderse mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la manda, _creyendo ser disimulado_ , Doc negó con la cabeza a la vez que en su rostro se empezaba a dibujar una orgullosa sonrisa ladeada.

—Pensé que habías captado la indirecta de que no te dejaría usarla —comentó en un deje burlón, pasándole un pequeño frasco junto con una trasparente cuchara de plástico—. Toma media cucharada mientras regresó, ¿entendido, novato?

— ¿No había tomado esta cosa hace media hora?

—Hace una hora vengo lidiando contigo —empezó al ponerse de pie, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo como Lightning miraba con curiosidad la medicina—, y debes tomar ese jarabe cada ocho horas, así que puedes ir haciendo cuentas antes de volver a dormirte —finalizó al verlo directamente, provocando que el menor apartase la vista, manteniendo el sonrojo que, supuestamente tenía al ser producto de su fiebre imaginaria.

—Como digas, gruñón —contestó al bufar hasta que el de lentes pasó por su lado. Por algo similar, se aseguró de que estuviese lo bastante lejos como para que no notase cuando acataba, muy para su pesar, aquella orden.

Una vez eso cumplido, fingió arcadas ante el sabor dulce del remedio apenas distinguió los pasos del doctor acercarse y, para tratar de darle más naturalidad a su escena, cambió de canal por más de que la televisión permaneciese en mudo —porque, según decía, hasta el ruido de cualquier show puesto sólo incrementaba su creciente dolor de cabeza—.

— ¿Pudiste con la presión, corredorcito? —cuestionó el mayor, asegurándose de que el #95 volviese a aparentar estar moribundo cuando, en verdad, lo suyo no pasaba de un pequeño resfriado; ambos lo sabían bien, sólo que al segundo le seguía encantando exagerar todo lo que le involucraba.

—Tenía una pregunta similar para ti —replicó con sonrisa traviesa que, aunque con el rostro ligeramente demacrado y unas pequeñas ojeras adornándolo, se seguía viendo sagaz—. ¿Alguna interesante historia que quieras contarme acerca de participar en una competencia de baile durante tus días de juventud?

Antes de dejarlo hablar más cuando se giró a verle, el #51 sólo le arropó —y tapó su cabeza, de paso— con la curiosa chaqueta azul que, en primer lugar, había ocasionado gran parte del problema en el que, supuestamente, estaban.

—Deberías dejar de ver televisión, niño.

—Pero no estaba viendo nada ahora. —Lightning fingió torpe inocencia tras quitarse la campera que rezaba el nombre de aquel campeón, notándolo pero reprimiendo gran parte de su emoción.

—Eso quiere decir que tu fiebre está empeorando, comienzas a delirar —determinó tanto con seriedad como con profesionalismo, arrebatándole el control remoto de había quedado sobre su regazo para apagar el televisor. No obstante, cuando el rubio quiso protestar, apelando a que comenzaba a sentirse mejor, Doc se le adelantó—; lo que significa que necesitarás más atención médica.

— ¿Eh?

—Iré a avisarle a Sally que esta noche te quedarás conmigo.

Y sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada, la única reacción del #95 fue parpadear mientras veía como aquel juez se alejaba. De todas maneras, no le dio importancia; como pudo, inhaló un poco el aroma que conservaba aquella vieja chaqueta y se hundió en el sofá, sonriendo bobamente tras cerrar los ojos en el acto.

Aunque esa vez podría haberse pasado un poco de la raya al sacrificar parte de su imagen por tan poco tiempo, Lightning McQueen siempre debería salir ganando, fuese cual fuese la situación.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sigo cuestionando como esto pudo salir después de ver Cars2... y apun cuando me perdí la primera película cuando la dieron hace nada BD —y cree que hace bastante no la ve— pero... espero que guste el resultado de... sep, un intento de soborno a _la signorina_ RG1998 _para que ella haga eso de lo que hablo_ 7v7 (?) x3.**

 **Me retiraré rápido porque no tengo nada más para decir -w-7, y porque estoy segura de que en este momento alguien me estará odiando (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
